Construindo o futuro
by Flor de Liz 10
Summary: Por Nana Pizani e Angel. A faculdade pode nos trazer surpresas boas e desagradáveis. É nessa hora que realmente descobrimos o que somos e quem somos. fic com os dourados! yaoi,hentai cap3
1. Prólogo

**Escrita por:** Nana Pizani e Angel

**Resumo:** A faculdade pode nos trazer surpresas boas e desagradáveis. É nessa hora que realmente descobrimos o que somos e quem somos. Fic com os cavaleiros de ouro! Tem yaoi e hentai.

* * *

Prólogo

Numa república situada num bairro da agitada Atenas, mais um ano letivo começava para seus moradores. Uns reclamavam, outros apenas se deixavam levar e davam continuidade aos estudos, em meio ao amontoado de matérias, livros e cadernos.

O mais desesperado deles era Milo. Já havia sido reprovado durante o colegial e agora sofria no segundo ano de Ciência da Computação. Perdera o primeiro ano, mas com muito sacrifício, conseguira finalmente passar. Quem o ajudava muito nessas horas era Kamus, o melhor amigo, que estava na mesma turma e o salvava das matérias consideradas complicadas.

Outro que também estava aflito era Aioria estudante do segundo ano de Fisioterapia. Não era muito de estudar e o namoro com uma amiga de classe também ajudava a atrapalhar. Mas ele contava com uma ajuda especial da amiga Alana, irmã mais nova de Milo que estava na mesma turma e do irmão mais velho Aioros que cursava o terceiro ano de Educação Física, mas tinha algumas matérias em comum.

Os mais tranqüilos eram Aldebaran, também estudante do terceiro ano de Educação Física e Afrodite, aluno do primeiro ano de Moda. Eles não eram os primeiros da classe, mas aprendiam com facilidade. Atrapalhavam-se de vez em quando, ficavam pendentes em alguma matéria, mas nada que os levasse ao desespero. Podia-se dizer que Alana também se encaixava nessa situação. Não era tão dedicada aos estudos, mas também não era relaxada como o irmão.

Kamus, porém nunca se dava ao luxo de reclamar das notas. Sempre fora o primeiro da sala desde os primeiros anos de escola e agora cursando a Universidade não era diferente.

Suas famílias eram um problema à parte. Os pais de Kamus moravam na França e se desesperaram ao ver o único filho partir rumo a um país desconhecido. Aioria e Aioros perderam os pais num acidente de carro quando crianças. Foram criados pelos avós e quando estes morreram, deixaram de herança uma quantia razoável em dinheiro e a casa que atualmente tornou-se a república. Os pais de Milo e Alana eram divorciados. A mãe casou-se novamente com um empresário russo, que fazia questão de deixar bem claro que não gostava de Milo. O pai também havia se casado e estava morando no Brasil, mas sempre mantinha o contato e quando podia, voltava à Grécia para uma visita.

Afrodite tinha mais três irmãs, que viviam com os pais na Suécia. Sempre fora bem resolvido financeiramente, mas como sempre preferiu uma vida mais simples, resolveu abrir mão da riqueza de sua família e construir a sua própria vida. Já Aldebaran batalhou muito desde criança. Vinha de uma família humilde que morava no Brasil. Resolveu ir para longe para assim se formar e poder dar uma melhor condição de vida aos pais e aos quatro irmãos.

No quesito convivência, podia-se dizer que todos se davam muito bem. É claro que entre o casal de irmãos, sempre surgia uma briga, mas nada que durasse muito tempo ou dependesse da interferência dos outros. No mais, dividiam as tarefas, as contas, os estudos e as baladas, que Milo, Aioria, Aioros e Aldebaran não dispensavam de jeito nenhum. Kamus não participava ativamente, mas alguém tinha que ser responsável para trazer "as crianças" a salvo para casa.

Já Afrodite e Alana preferiam ficar em casa comendo pipoca, assistindo um bom filme e comentando sobre rapazes e outros assuntos sem muita importância. Sempre sobrava para eles cuidarem da bebedeira dos rapazes ao final da noitada de farra. Kamus também ajudava dando sermões enormes e advertindo que se continuassem desse jeito, o ano letivo estaria perdido, já que preferiam uma noite na balada à uma hora de estudos. Isso sempre lhe rendia bons xingamentos, o que só o incentivava a falar mais.

Mas bancar a babá não era seu passatempo preferido. Ele adorava ler e passava muito tempo ouvindo música clássica e é claro... vivia enfiado nos livros. Um verdadeiro chato, na opinião de Milo, que sempre tinha como resposta um olhar de reprovação.

Fora as baladas, os moradores da república dedicavam-se ao esporte. Aldebaran e Aioros estavam no time de basquete. Milo e Aioria jogavam vôlei. Já Kamus, praticava esgrima ou passava horas no clube jogando xadrez. Como Afrodite e Alana não levavam o menor jeito, preferiam passar o tempo dedicando-se aos mais variados tipos de dança.

Cada um ia levando a vida a seu modo. Viviam entre as baladas, namoros, brigas e muitas confusões.


	2. 1 Guerra entre irmãos e um encontro casu...

Seis da manhã, o despertador toca.

Contrariada por ter seu sono interrompido, Alana estica o braço até a mesinha de cabeceira e desliga o aparelho que fazia um barulho irritante. Após um longo bocejo, a jovem senta-se na cama espreguiçando. Ajeita os cabelos e resolve levantar.

"Vou deixá-lo dormir mais um pouquinho".– pensou olhando de relance para a cama onde o irmão mais velho estava esparramado e dormia pesadamente.

Saiu do quarto a passos lentos, procurando não fazer barulho e seguiu para o banheiro. Entrou, trancou a porta e ligou o chuveiro. Despiu-se esperando que a água esquentasse.

Dez minutos depois, voltou para o quarto enrolada numa toalha. Abriu o guarda roupa e escolheu uma calça jeans escura e uma blusinha branca com um escorpião desenhado. Vestiu-se e calçou seus velhos e conhecidos tênis pretos, acompanhados de um par de meias brancas decoradas com ursinhos. Os longos cabelos azuis foram presos num rabo de cavalo alto de modo que se formassem alguns cachos nas pontas.

'Milo!' – chamou-o.

'Hum... deixa eu dormir.' – ele resmunga, cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro.

'Levanta seu preguiçoso. Tem aula hoje!' – cutucou-o, mas ele parecia não se importar.

'Por favor, Alana, mais cinco minutinhos!' – fez manha, virando-se na cama e levando consigo o enorme edredom.

'Está bem, mas é só o tempo de eu tomar café. Se você não sair da cama quando eu voltar, juro que te arranco daí à força!'

'Hum hum...' – murmurou e voltou a dormir.

Alana então saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas. Passou pela sala, onde Aioros estava largado no sofá ouvindo música.

'Bom dia Oros!'.

'Bom dia Lana!'

A jovem segue para a cozinha, onde Kamus e Aldebaran já haviam preparado o café.

'Bom dia meninos!' – disse logo que entrou.

'Bom dia Alana!' – responderam juntos.

'E o Milo?' – perguntou Afrodite que já estava tomando café.

'Dormindo pra variar!' – respondeu puxando uma cadeira. 'Cadê o Aioria?'

'Saiu mais cedo. Combinou com a Marin de irem juntos pra aula.' – Afrodite respondeu.

'Ah sim.' – murmura.

'Bem gente, eu já vou indo!' – Aldebaran levanta-se.

'Já?'

'É... o técnico do time está viajando e sobrou pra mim e pro Oros resolvermos os pepinos!' – respondeu num tom divertido.

Seguiu para a sala e saiu, acompanhado de Aioros.

'Eu também já vou! Tenho uns livros pra devolver e não quero enfrentar tumultos na biblioteca.' - Kamus disse, saindo da mesa e indo para a sala. – 'Avisa o Milo, por favor!'

'Avisar o quê?' – Milo pergunta, parando no meio da escada.

'Que eu estou indo mais cedo, pois preciso passar na biblioteca para devolver alguns livros.' – Kamus responde.

'Ah sim... o recado está dado! Mais alguma coisa?' – debocha. Pula os últimos degraus.

'Não engraçadinho...' – respondeu pegando a mochila.

'Então tá... tchau Kamus. Te vejo na aula!' – Milo acena e segue para a cozinha.

'Tchau.'

'Que milagre foi esse de acordar sozinho?' – Alana pergunta assim que vê o irmão.

'É que eu não estava a fim de ser jogado pra fora da cama. Da última vez que você fez isso eu fiquei todo dolorido!' – Milo responde.

'Bem... pelo menos você aprendeu a lição!' – Afrodite brinca. Milo mostra-lhe a língua.

'Vê se come logo Milo! Eu não estou a fim de chegar atrasada!'

'Cadê os outros?' – Milo pergunta, enfiando uma torrada na boca.

'Aioria foi mais cedo. Combinou com a namorada de irem juntos pra aula. O Aioros e o Deba foram resolver uns problemas com o time. Parece que o técnico está viajando e o Kamus... bem, você já sabe!' – Alana responde.

'Ah sim...' – Milo disse de boca cheia.

'Nojento! Não fala de boca cheia Milo!' – Afrodite torce o nariz.

'Desculpa...'

'Outra vez Milo!' – Alana dá um tapa na cabeça do irmão.

'Ai cacete! Não faz isso que dói!'

'Isso é pra você aprender a ter educação e não falar de boca cheia! Seu porco!' – Alana fez cara feia. Milo faz um gesto com o dedo médio e acaba recebendo um chute na canela.

'Ai!' – Milo gritou. – 'Sua... sua...'

'Olha o nível! Milo come logo, senão a gente se atrasa e você, senhorita Alana, se não tem mais nada a fazer aqui, vai lá pra sala e deixa seu irmão em paz! Parecem crianças!' – Afrodite se zanga.

'Vai ter volta Milo, se prepara!'

'Isso foi uma ameaça?'

'Entenda como quiser!' – diz estreitando os olhos e vai pra sala.

'Definitivamente são duas crianças...' – Afrodite atesta balançando a cabeça.

Terminado o café, Milo vai para a sala.

'Podemos ir?' – Alana pergunta. Estava sentada no sofá.

'Acho que sim!' – Milo responde. Vira-se para pegar a mochila e leva uma almofadada na cabeça.

'Eu disse que iria ter volta!' – Alana diz e sai correndo. Milo sai correndo atrás da irmã, muito irritado e Afrodite fica para trás.

'Esses dois...' – ri ao ver que Milo alcançara a irmã e agora a segurava com uma chave de braço.

O caminho até a Universidade segue com as brincadeiras de Milo e Alana. Afrodite também era alvo da brincadeira dos irmãos.

oOo

Chegaram em cima da hora, mas não se importaram tanto, pois sabiam que numa faculdade não se regula horário ou recebe broncas pelo atraso, tanto que alguns dos professores eram conhecidos pela falta de pontualidade. Milo seguiu para a sala, acompanhado de Afrodite. Alana resolveu passar na biblioteca primeiro, tinha um trabalho de Filosofia pendente e ela ainda não havia emprestado os livros de que precisava.

A jovem caminhava apressada pelo corredor. Entrou na biblioteca que, para sua sorte, estava quase vazia. Assim não perderia tanto tempo.

'Bom dia June. Poderia me ajudar com esses livros aqui?' – Alana pergunta, estendendo uma pequena lista para a bibliotecária.

'Estão todos naquela prateleira.' – June apontou para uma estante ao fundo.

Alana seguiu para o lugar indicado. Uma estante enorme, repleta de livros de todos os tipos. E justamente os que ela precisava ficavam na parte mais alta.

'Ótimo!' – suspirou olhando para cima.

'Quer ajuda?' – uma voz grave de um sotaque levemente arrastado perguntou-lhe.

'Sim.' – disse com um sorriso.

'Do que precisa exatamente?'

'Desses livros aqui... mas eles estão um tanto inacessíveis!' – respondeu apontando para a última parte da prateleira.

'Entendo...' – disse analisando a jovem a sua frente. - "Linda!" – pensou.

Alana deu um meio sorriso. Estendeu-lhe a lista com os nomes dos livros e seus dedos se tocaram. Uma corrente elétrica percorreu seu corpo.

"Por Zeus!" – encarou o homem a sua frente. Os cabelos negros e rebeldes, o rosto de traços firmes e um par de olhos verde esmeralda levemente puxados que tiravam o fôlego de qualquer uma.

'Shura o que faz aqui? Não deveria estar dando aula?' – o professor de Filosofia perguntou.

"Era só o que me faltava! Eu estou paquerando um dos professores. Devia ter imaginado.." – Alana pensou desanimada.

'Deveria, se o primeiro horário de Computação fosse meu, Dohko.' – ele respondeu sério.

"Não pode ser! Ele é professor do Milo!" – a jovem desesperou-se.

'E você Alana, não deveria estar na sala?'

Dohko era um dos professores mais velhos e, decididamente, mais chatos do local. Não conseguia admitir atrasos de alunos ou de professores e, por sua vontade, deixaria a faculdade com o mesmo rigor de um colégio de Ensino Fundamental e Médio. Alana o odiava por esse tipo de coisa. Ela era adulta e sabia o que fazia, não precisava de opiniões, mas não pretendia se indispor com um professor, ainda mais _**aquele**_.

'Sim professor, mas resolvi passar aqui primeiro para emprestar os livros que o senhor pediu.' – respondeu do jeito mais doce e delicado que conseguia.

'Não se demore e não esqueça que não tolero atrasos.' – Dohko disse. Um sorriso maldoso se formou em seus lábios.

'Tudo bem professor, eu não vou demorar.'

* * *

Aqui é a Nana, de novo! Quero agradecer ao apoio de todos que mandaram reviews e anunciar que estamos continuando aos poucos. Amyzinha, desculpe não ter falado nada, mas foi tudo tão de repente que esqueci! Eu sei que não posso ficar falando muito, portanto, quero prestar meus agradecimentos a: Cardosinha e Shakinha! Continuem acompanhando e até logo! 


	3. A novata

'Idiota!' – Shura rosnou ao ver o professor de Filosofia sair da biblioteca.

'Não esquenta!' – disse tocando em seu braço. – 'Vamos voltar aos livros sim?'

'Ah claro...' – sorriu.

"Como é lindo... Idiota! Ele é professor do seu irmão".

'Desculpe a pergunta, mas... você é mesmo professor?'

'Sim. Vim da Espanha há pouco tempo e estou dando aula na turma de Ciência da Computação. Na verdade, estou substituindo o antigo professor de Estatística que está com problemas de saúde.' – respondeu.

"Espanhol heim? Agora eu sei de onde vem esse charme todo".

'Ah sim... meu irmão comentou que o professor estava doente.' – Alana disse.

'Irmão?' – Shura estranhou.

'Sim. Sou irmã mais nova de Milo, meu nome é Alana.'

"Por Dios! Ela é irmã de um dos meus alunos".

'Pronto! Todos os livros de que precisa estão aqui.' – disse colocando o último sobre a mesa.

'Obrigada Shura. É... posso te chamar assim?'

'Claro! Afinal esse é meu nome. E além do que, eu prefiro que me tratem pelo nome, esse negócio de professor pra cá e pra lá me irrita um pouco. Sinto-me um velho!' – brincou.

'Bem... vou voltar pra sala antes que aquele chato volte.'

'Vai precisar de ajuda?'

'Com certeza!'

'Então eu te acompanho.'

'Obrigada.' – sorriu.

Saíram da biblioteca e foram juntos até a sala de Fisioterapia. Pararam em frente à porta.

'Pronto! Está entregue!' – Shura disse sorrindo. Entregou-lhe os livros. E mais uma vez, as mãos se tocaram. Dessa vez, as mãos de Shura ficaram sobre as de Alana.

'Obrigada.' – murmurou. Sentiu-se corando até a raiz dos cabelos.

Shura aproximou-se da jovem tentando quebrar a distância que já era pouca entre eles. Os olhos verdes de Shura encaravam os azuis claros de Alana. Estavam prestes a trocar um beijo quando...

'O que estão fazendo aí parados?' – Carlo perguntou abrindo a porta de sopetão.

Rapidamente soltaram as mãos e se separaram, muito constrangidos.

'Vim trazer sua aluna de volta.' – Shura disse rápido.

'Estava perdida por acaso, senhorita?' – Carlo perguntou irônico.

'Não professor! Estava na biblioteca e o professor Shura fez a gentileza de me acompanhar até aqui.' – Alana tentava parecer o mais natural possível.

'Sei...' – e olhou para Shura que lhe devolveu um olhar assassino.

'Obrigada mais uma vez professor.' – Alana dirigiu-se a Shura e entrou na sala, pisando duro.

Seguiu para o fundo, e ocupou seu lugar.

'Cuidado spagnollo, o irmão da ragazza é bravo! E é seu aluno!' – Carlo brincou.

'Vá à merda carcamano! Não estava fazendo nada!' – Shura respondeu irritado.

'Mas pensou...' – o professor de Anatomia riu.

Shura pensou em dizer coisas nada agradáveis ao colega, mas resolveu deixar quieto e ir para sua sala.

oOo

A primeira aula da turma de Ciência da Computação seria Algoritmos e Estruturas de Dados e era ministrada por Kanon, um grego que adorava o título de "O Terrível". Em sua matéria, era comum se acumular alunos repetentes e notas baixíssimas. Tirar um 7,0 era um verdadeiro milagre. Tanto que a média de aprovação sem exames era 1 para cada 20 alunos e era um fato que metade da turma reprovava direto antes mesmo da última prova, sem direito a exame. Ninguém lembrava ao certo qual foi a última vez que a média da turma, numa prova, havia chegado a 4 e era quase um milagre chegar a 3.

Para variar, Milo e Kamus sentaram na mesma fila. O grego ficou atrás do amigo, pois não conseguia entender e muito menos prestar atenção ao professor. Pareciam não falar a mesma língua, mas infelizmente, ambos – aluno e professor – eram gregos.

'Bom, para entender o como funciona uma estrutura de dados, vocês devem conhecer o exemplo do cliente e da secretária.'

Os não-repetentes começaram a agitar, como se o professor fosse falar algo obsceno. Kanon sabia que isso era comum e adorava provocar os alunos.

'O cliente entrega um pacote para a secretária. Ela não pode abrir, mas tem que armazenar no depósito. Como saber onde guardar, como manipular aquele pacote sem abrir?'

'Ninguém entrega um pacote sem algum tipo de identificação...' – Milo resmungava involuntariamente, sendo ouvidos por todos, já que a sala toda estava num absurdo silêncio.

'Qual é o seu nome?' – Kanon pergunta ao rapaz, que só agora percebe que havia falado besteira.

'Milo.' – responde o jovem, corado.

'Então, senhor Milo...' – Kanon disse as duas últimas palavras com desdém e continuou – 'Vamos supor que você é o cliente e vai entregar uma encomenda. Você sabe que existem garfos, colheres, facas, copos e pratos, mas a pessoa que recebeu sabe que são utensílios de cozinha. Ela não sabe que tipos de utensílios de cozinha tem, mas...' – Kanon é interrompido por três batidas na porta.

Vê Shion e faz um sinal com a mão, pedindo para que o diretor o esperasse, continuando – 'Como eu estava dizendo, você sabe que tem utensílios de cozinha e pode simplesmente empilhar a caixa, colocar numa esteira para ela continuar seu caminho ou organizar de alguma forma. Isso é uma estrutura de dados! Entendeu?'

'Acho que sim...' – Milo respondia, embora não tivesse entendido nada e o que aquilo tinha a ver com a disciplina.

'Licença!' – Kanon dizia, dirigindo-se à porta da sala.

Assim que o professor saiu, Milo cutucou Kamus e perguntou:

'Entendeu alguma coisa?'

'Mais ou menos e você?'

'Não faço a mínima idéia do que isso tem a ver com o curso...'

Kamus revira os olhos e sorri. Era evidente que a matéria era complicada, ainda mais com aquele estilo de explicação, que não dizia nada muito concreto. Teria muito o que pesquisar e certamente perderia horas de estudo com o amigo.

O professor volta, sendo seguido por uma jovem baixa, magra e com um aspecto muito infantil. Seus cabelos verdes eram soltos, levemente ondulados, chegando na altura do peito e não usava qualquer tipo de maquiagem. O figurino era composto por um conjunto simples, claro e um pouco fechado, cujas cores se misturavam dando-lhe um ar ainda mais inocente e recatado.

'Esta é Bianca. Ela é prima do professor Carlo, de Anatomia, e veio da Itália. Começou o curso lá, mas resolveu se transferir para a nossa faculdade...Espero que sigam o exemplo dela, que ficou com média 9,3 em Estruturas de Dados, mas devido à carga horária não conseguiu validar e agora poderá nos beneficiar com a sua presença...Sente-se, senhorita!'

Bianca era muito tímida, mas não era do tipo que corava, por mais envergonhada que estivesse. Sentou-se apressadamente numa carteira vaga ao lado de Kamus, tirou o caderno, o estojo e fingiu prestar atenção na aula, sem observar nenhum colega. A verdade era que a apresentação que Kanon lhe fez a deixou sem graça, não tendo coragem de encarar ninguém e passou a prestar atenção aos comentários do professor para pegar o ritmo dele.

Se Carlo já era o temível 'Máscara da Morte' por seus atos e gostos excêntricos, a prima parecia ainda mais estranha. Vestia-se como criança e a maioria a achou esnobe pelo simples fato dela não cumprimentar ninguém. Como era participativa e já havia tido o assunto, sempre respondia corretamente às perguntas de Kanon e algumas vezes se aprofundava na resposta mais do que o esperado, recebendo constantes elogios do professor. O problema era que quase toda a turma, entre eles Milo, resolveu tomar as atitudes dela como uma ofensa pessoal, atribuindo-lhe o adjetivo de metida graças ao primeiro impacto causado.

"Garota enxerida! Mal chega e já vai botando as manguinhas de fora..." – Milo pensa enquanto dirigia um olhar mortal para a nova aluna.

'Milo que cara é essa?' – Kamus cochicha ao notar que o amigo estava com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

'Será que precisa responder?' – faz um gesto com a cabeça, apontando na direção de Bianca.

Kamus ergue uma sobrancelha e continua com ar de quem não havia entendido. Milo resolve ser mais explícito e diz num tom mais alto.

'Sabe Kamus, eu acho que tem alguém aqui que não sabe o seu lugar! Tipo...chega e acha que pode fazer e acontecer só porque tem boas notas e sabe a matéria!'

'Milo, por favor!' – Kamus se zanga. Olha para Bianca que estava se encolhendo na cadeira.

'Que mané, por favor, o que Kamus! Tenha dó! Só porque vem de fora e é parente de professor, acha que é melhor que todo mundo!' – eleva a voz.

Nessa hora, todos pararam o que estavam fazendo. Kanon ergue-se da cadeira.

'Algum problema?' – pergunta em voz alta.

'Licença, professor...' - Bianca sai correndo da sala. Kamus pede autorização e vai atrás dela, deixando Milo ainda com mais raiva.

Ele a encontra no corredor, sentada num banco, abraçada às pernas. Se aproxima, sentando-se ao seu lado.

'Bianca...não ligue para o Milo! Ele fala muita besteira.' – diz num tom carinhoso. Queria a todo custo se desculpar pela atitude do amigo.

'Ele está certo...Eu não tinha nada que ficar falando no meio da aula. Parece até que sou eu quem está dando aula. Mas...acontece que lá na Itália é diferente! Meu professor dava nota de participação e não ligava muito para as provas. Desculpe...tentarei não falar mais.'

'Não é assim que funciona. O Milo falou demais e te ofendeu!'

'Eu gosto de ajudar as pessoas, participar das aulas, sabe? Eu não quis ofender ninguém...Volte pra aula! Eu já sei o assunto e não quero te prejudicar. Vou ao banheiro e depois eu entro de novo.' - esboça um falso sorriso.

'Se é assim que prefere...' -dá de ombros. – 'Mas não pense que irei deixar passar! Vou ter uma conversa séria com o Milo, assim ele irá aprender a respeitar as pessoas.' - levantou-se e voltou para a sala.

Bianca o acompanhou com a cabeça e levantou-se, seguindo cabisbaixa até o banheiro. Chegando lá, lavou o rosto e soltou um suspiro pesado.

"Parece que meu primeiro dia por aqui não começou muito bem".– pensou olhando para o espelho.Voltou à sala minutos depois. Debruçou-se na carteira e não falou mais nada durante a aula.

'Viu o que você fez seu imbecil!' - Kamus vira-se de repente. Olhou de relance para Bianca.

'Eu fiz? Dá um tempo Kamus! Eu não falei nada além da verdade!' - Milo responde com um olhar de desdém.

'Milo você é um completo idiota!'

'Qual é a sua Kamus? Vai defender a novata é? Ou vai dizer que já está caindo de amores por ela?' – Milo diz alterando a voz.

Mais uma vez a aula é interrompida. Kanon levanta-se irritado e vai até a mesa de Milo.

'Poderia fazer o favor de se retirar senhor Milo? Esta é a segunda vez que interrompe a minha aula e eu não estou disposto a aturar mais esses desaforos. Ao que me parece, o senhor está mais interessado em discutir com o seu amigo do que prestar atenção na matéria, portanto...podem sair!'

Caminhou até a porta e abriu-a esperando que Milo e Kamus saíssem.

Ao passarem pela porta, começa uma nova discussão no corredor.

'Não acredito que eu fui expulso da sala por sua causa!'

'Se você não defendesse tanto a italianinha, talvez isso não tivesse acontecido!' – Milo diz num tom de deboche.

'Milo, a italianinha como você diz tem nome! É Bianca! E eu não entendo o por que de tanta implicância com ela.'

'Ah não? Então eu vou explicar, mas presta bem atenção!' – Milo dizia como se estivesse falando com uma criança, o que deixou Kamus ainda mais irritado. – 'Eu não fui com a cara dessa menina e como eu já disse antes, ela não tem que ficar se mostrando! É como se indiretamente, nos tivesse chamando de burros!'

'Como você é infantil...' – Kamus balançou a cabeça.

'Ah quer saber Kamus? Não adianta eu ficar discutindo com você. Não vale a pena ficar gastando meu tempo precioso falando sobre aquela coisinha sem graça!' – e saiu pisando duro.

Kamus ficou parado uns instantes no meio do corredor pensando na discussão sem sentido que acabara de ter, até resolver voltar pra sala.

oOo

Milo andou sem rumo pelos corredores. Acabou cruzando com a irmã, que saía para ir ao banheiro. Ela já estava ficando irritada com os olhares do professor de Anatomia.

"Está na cara que ele deve estar pensando que eu estava fazendo algo com o Shura. Aquele italiano é por demais pervertido! Ou tem uma imaginação muito fértil!" – pensou seguindo pelo corredor.

De repente, avistou o irmão vindo em sua direção.

'Milo o que houve? Não deveria estar na sala?'

'Sim...se não fosse por aquela novata estúpida!'

'Novata? De quem exatamente você está falando?'

'De uma garota que chegou hoje na minha sala. Veio da Itália e parece que é parente do seu professor...aquele italiano esquisitão.' – disse não demonstrando muito interesse.

'Parente do Carlo? Que história é essa Milo? Me explica direito!'

Caminharam para fora do prédio até o pátio. Acabaram por ficar sentados num dos bancos.

'Bem...essa menina...o nome dela é Bianca.' – fez uma careta ao pronunciar o nome da jovem.

'Sei...e o que ela te fez que te deixou assim tão perturbado?'

'Ela chegou no meio da aula do Kanon. Começou a dar palpites, responder perguntas que ele fazia sem mais nem menos.'

'E o que mais? Por que pra você estar desse jeito, deve ter acontecido mais alguma coisa!'

'Claro que aconteceu! O Kamus se doeu quando eu falei umas coisas dela...'

'Se eu bem te conheço, não foram coisas lá muito agradáveis!'

'Lana não me reprove! Você vai ver que eu tenho razão em falar mal dessa enxerida!'

'Só não sei quando...'

'Bem...eu disse que alguém ali deveria se pôr em seu lugar e não ficar se metendo nas aulas e dar uma de boa. Ela saiu correndo da sala e o Kamus bobão foi atrás dela. Acabamos discutindo por causa disso.'

'Resumindo...você está com ciúme! Só não sei de quem...'

'Ciúme eu? Só você pra dizer tamanha bobagem...'

'Aí é que você se engana Milo. O autor das bobagens aqui é você e, diga-se de passagem, você já passou da cota por hoje! Só espero que essa menina não tenha levado em conta suas palavras e tenha percebido o quanto você é infantil, apesar da idade que tem. Quanto ao Kamus, você bem conhece o jeito dele, então...acho que não preciso dizer mais nada! Se me dá licença, tenho que voltar pra aula!'

'Vai me deixar aqui sozinho é?' – perguntou em voz alta, vendo a irmã se afastar.

'Vai ser bom pra você esfriar essa cabeça dura!' - respondeu no mesmo tom. Seguiu para dentro do prédio.

Milo ficou no mínimo chocado. Até sua irmã estava contra ele.

oOo

Alana voltou para a sala, mas não conseguiu prestar atenção em nada do que o professor dizia. Não era a conversa que teve com Milo, que a incomodava, mas sim em um encontro que teve com um certo professor na biblioteca.

"Preciso resolver isso logo! Mas como?"

* * *

Olá! Aqui é a Angel, postando pela primeira vez! Em primeiro lugar, agradecendo às reviews anteriores, muito obrigada pelo carinho de vocês! Fico feliz que gostaram dos primeiros capítulos e desculpas pela demora! Eu e a Nana andamos por demais ocupadas. Respostas, comentários sobre a fic no meu blog: www(ponto)blog-da-angel(ponto)myblog(ponto)com(ponto)br ou no da Nana: www(ponto)nana-pizani(ponto)myblog(ponto)com(ponto)br. Beijos! 


End file.
